Hellraiser: ashes to ashes
by 14member
Summary: My Hellraiser and Pumpkinhead 3: ashes to ashes crossover


- I told you, I will stop this! – Doc Fraser pulled out the pistol and took aim.

Here she is - the last who called the demon, one shot and all problems will be solved. The finger pulls the trigger.

- Nооо! - The cry is drowned in the noise of the shot. But instead of the girl on the floor falls Bunt Wallace.

«Fat idiot, what have you done!»

Fraser throws his hand with the pistol, preparing for the second and last shot, in this time no one to save this girl! But at this moment Doc hears behind him the familiar growl.

Pumpkinhead beat Doc, and Fraser falls to the floor. Bunt, Oliver and Ellie start to scream and fuss, the beast is distracted for a second. Fraser gets to his feet, and the monster again drew attention to him. Suddenly Doc felt a sharp pain in his chest. Fraser cries and reflexive clutches his hands to his chest, trying to understand what happened ... and felt something hard and rough. Doc is horrified to see the monster's tail sticking out of his chest.

«This is the end? I lost?» Doc did not know why, but something told him that now all will die. Everyone who became involved in all this, even the beast. The pain becomes unbearable. And then he remembers his own words: «In fact, all the pain occurs in the head, it is only then the brain sends a signal to the body.»

«Why do I always think about the nature of pain?»- Fraser had time to think for a second before the monster pulled his tail from his chest. Cold tile, on which his body fell, Doc has not felt ...

* * *

Doc was awakened by the feeling that he was very cold, his first thought was – «If I do not want to get sick, I should get rid of this pernicious habit of falling asleep under the open window». And only then in his mind the picture appeared recently past events: a tourist who found his hideout, the police investigation, scared to death Bunt and Dahlia, strange legend about the Pumpkinhead, beast, and many deaths. Cry like waking from some terrible nightmare, Doc jumped to his feet and clutched his chest. And with indescribable surprised to find that his chest in perfect order. Still not understanding what was going on Doc looks around - he was not in the hospital and not at home and not even in the crematorium, this place ... just around the gray stone walls, and tunnel leading somewhere in the depths.

-What the hell is this place?

Not knowing what to do Doc decides to go into the tunnel. It is strange but the longer he runs, so he clearly heard a strange hum. Doc stops at the huge gates. Doc opens the gate and freezes.

Before him was a long stone road, along which on both sides of a precipice, and in the black sky without stars and clouds flew the huge diamond!

- Oh my god! - Fraser frightened whisper.

- Quite right, although no one has ever mistaken - was heard behind him a loud unearthly voice.

Fraser turned and immediately jumped to the side. The person (if that word is appropriate here), had a disagreeable appearance. The head is covered with scars and pins, his eyes completely black, skin pallid.

«It can not be, it can not be! If only ....»

- Am I dead?

- And once again you have rights! Just a little misunderstanding and now - Creature waved his arms - Welcome to hell!

- Hell? But why?

- You dismembered human bodies for many years, and a few hours ago you killed three people. And finally, after long years of waiting someone else in our family dirtied his hands in the blood.

- What? «Our family»? Who the ** Are You?!

- I'll show you. Look. - At this moment in the air above the precipice materialized mirror. Doc looked in the mirror.

- H-h… how??? - Fraser said shocked. Doc saw in the mirror of his two reflections, but the second reflection was younger by twenty years!

Fraser continued to look in the mirror - their differences were minimal, the second has bright blue eyes, while Doc has gray eyes, and the second has black hair, while Doc was almost completely bald.

- You ... I remember my grandmother told me that in the course of time I become look like my missing grandfather. Is it you right?

- Yes you are right. You see, after the war I led a very dissolute life, it was expected that at least one of my women will give birth to my children. But of course I knew nothing about the birth of your mother.

- How did you hear about me?

- The box found you.

- Box?

- You remember it. It has always been on the table in your office.

- This box?! Someone put it in my mailbox many years ago, I do not know who did it and why ...

- Why? I'll tell you why: very few humans make worthy cenobites, and I have since destroyed many I once made out of need. But you, I am certain, is suitable. Bloodline and all that - if you understand what I mean.

- What do you want from me? - Fraser whispered fearfully.

- For most residents of your village you were the angel, but for those who knew the truth you were the demon. I can say - you were cenobite during the life.

- Do you want to make me…?

- Yes - nodded Pinhead.

- No, no, no! I do not want to be like you! I do not want to be in this place! - Doc turned and tried to escape, but at this moment several chains fetter him.

- I'm sorry grandson, but you have no choice. Believe me, very soon you'll be thanks me for what I've done for you.

Сhain pulled Doc in a huge box. Box's door closed, heard the heartrending cries. Pinhead smiled contentedly.

* * *

Gray skin, on his chest (as Pinhead) is formed by a symmetrical collage of pieces of flesh attached to the outfit, and the wounds formed on the ground that cut the flesh, but through the navel slip chain, coupled with a belt, on which hang various surgical supplies. On the bald head, wearing an iron ring, with attached devices, some of which stretch the lips into a grin, and the other is screwed into the orbit, blinding him. Now this was the new Doc Frazier's appearance!

- What do you feel my grandson?

- I feel… - telepathically said Doc - freedom, strength, power.

- Yes, it should be. Leviathan commanded to give you the new name - Now your new name will be… Surgeon!

- How ironic. I like it!

Three Cenobites enter the cell and looked with curiosity at the recruit.

- Surgeon, this is Stitch, Bound and Chatterer Jr. (clone of my deceased best friend). They will be your new team. They will train you. Do not disappoint me and our Order

- I do not disappoint your grand...errr...Pinhead.

Suddenly the walls began to disperse to the sides. Surgeon looked at the room, there were two people - a man who is now sitting on a chair and shot everything on camera and standing in the middle of the room the dark-haired woman, in her hands was the box.

- Oh, how time. Come on, my dear descendant. I'll introduce you to the very interesting creature. I think you also to impress her.


End file.
